AvP: USCMC Grenades
Grenade, Baton (M230): The M230 fires a low-velocity plastic projectile, used primarily during civil disturbances. Marines don't usually use this round. *'Grenade, Bounding Fragmentation (M51A)': This blue-capped round is not point detonated. When it impacts, a small charge pops it up to two meters into the air, where it airbursts for additional effect against exposed troops. *'Grenade, Canister (M108)': Essentially a large shotgun round with a range of 30 meters, this small cartridge has a flat, black nose. Marines use it as effective firepower for up-close engagements. *'Grenade, High Explosive Armor Piercing (M38 HEAP)': This grenade can penetrate up to 7 cm of homogenous steel with a burst radius of 5 meters. It is marked with a green cap. *'Grenade, High Explosive Fragmentation (M40 HEF)': The M40 is easily identified by its red plastic cap. When it explodes, it spreads more than 300 fragments over a casualty radius of five meters. In a pinch, it can be thrown by flipping off its plastic cap and twisting the nose cap clockwise – giving it a five-second delay before exploding. *'Grenade, Starshell (M72A1)': Marked with an embossed letter "S" on its head, the M72A1 is fired into air. Upon reaching its maximum distance, it releases a parachute and ignites, providing illumination of 50,000 candelas for approximately 45 seconds. During that time, it provides a +2D equipment bonus to Search checks. *'Grenade, White Phosphorous Incendiary (M60 WPI)': This white-capped round contains a filler of white phosphorus that can spread up to 15 meters after impact. Any target that takes damage from a M60 Phosphorus grenade is dealt an additional 1D+1 damage in the following round and risks catching on fire. In addition, a WPI grenade creates a cloud of smoke. On the round when it is thrown, a M60 fills the four square meters around it with smoke. On the following round, it covers all within 2 meters, and on the third round it fills all squares within 5 meters. The smoke obscures all sight, including the ability granted by night vision goggles. Any creature within the area has total concealment (attacks suffer a 50% miss chance, and the attacker can’t use sight to locate the target). It disperses after 10 rounds, though a moderate wind (18+ kph) disperses the smoke in 4 rounds and a strong wind (34+ kph) disperses it in 1 round. *'U4 Firebomb': The U4 Firebomb, also known simply as the Firebomb, is a Napalm B-based incendiary explosive manufactured by Armat Battlefield Systems and used primarily by the United States Colonial Marine Corps. The U4 Firebomb will erupt on impact, creating lasting chemical fires that can reach temperatures of 1200 degrees Celsius. *'G2 Electroshock Grenade': The G2 Electroshock Grenade, also known as the Sonic Electronic Bouncing Betty (informally known as the Sonic Electronic Ball Breaker, due to detonation height and effect), is a type of timed detonation bounding mine grenade manufactured by Armat Battlefield Systems and used primarily by the United States Colonial Marine Corps. Once tossed to the ground the G2 propels to a height of one meter and delivers an electric payload of over 1,200,000,000 volts. The shock is instantaneous and although rarely fatal it delivers enough current to halt the central nervous system. In combat the G2 is best used to stun groups of advancing enemies. The nickname "Sonic Electronic Ball Breaker" comes from the detonation height and effect. Source *Aliens: Game Over v0.8 (pages 33-34) *Xenopedia: G2 Electroshock Grenade *Xenopedia: U4 Firebomb *Xenopedia: M40 HEDP Grenade *Xenopedia: U1 Grenade Launcher *Xenopedia: M230 Baton round *thedemonapostle